One last hope
by Theycallmelou
Summary: (Httyd au) this au is about hiccups female twin, Starup and how she is the last chance of Tuffnut or Fishlegs ever marrying. Who will she chose? (I promise the books better than the summary. Rated T for safe measures.)
1. Chapter 1

This is Berk. The best kept secret on the side of, well, anywhere. Granted it may not look like much but this wet heap of rock packs more then a few surprises. Life here. Is great. Just, not for the faint of heart. You see, while some enjoy hobbies of whittling or needle point, we like a little something we like to call, Dragon Racing.

The most current participants include, my gorgeous fiancé, Astrid and her dragon, Stormfly, Fishlegs and his Gronkle, Meatlug, Snotlout and Hookfang, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and their two header, Barf and Belch, and last but not least, my twin, Starup and her monstrous nightmare, Nightmare. Clever, right? Her names almost as bad as mine. But I would chose Starup over Hiccup any day.

Star always started in last but came out on top. Which is why I'm surprised things didn't work out with Snotlout and her. That and the fact they had monstrous nightmares. Dragon races were always her favorite because, as she is the last single women on Berk, she flirts her way through the game. Every time. It's kind of depressing to watch Fishlegs and Tuffnut fight for her affection.

After Toothless became Alfa and I became chief, life's been really hectic, with all the rebuilding around the island and everything. Dragon races take my mind off our nearly destroyed town. With my mom and her dragon, Cloud jumper and Gobber and his dragon by my sides during the races just makes everything worth while.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD GET YOUR ASS OUT OF YOUR BED AND GO HELP YOUR WIFE" Star yelled barging into their room. After the engagement Hiccup and Astrid made plans to move in together. He just groaned and threw himself off the bed and basically crawled down stairs. Star laughed and smacked his head and calling over toothless to give him a hand up and out.

"Starrrrr can't I just sleep. All I've done all week is work. And work. AND WORRRRRK!" Hiccup groaned climbing onto the adorable night fury.

"Well that's your fault for becoming Chief. I should've been chief but noooo it doesn't matter if your the older twin. Hiccups wayyyy cooler and smarter and stronger than you. None of which are true." The brunette smirked, fixing her braided headband across her head. Unlike most of the girls in Berk, Star kept her hair up in a ponytail with a braid just across the top of her head, rather than just braids. Hiccup laughed at her comment and flew off to Astrids.

While he did that, Star met up with Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut at the mead hall. Beginning her day with a immediate need to gag. Of course. The first thing she see's as soon as she leaves her front door, is snotty and ruff making out by the dragon stables next to her house. She walks over and swiftly grabs both their helmets and makes a wild dash to Nightmare.

There were screams and pleads to give them their helmets back. "Should've thought of that before you sucked face on my property." Star yelled off the side of her dragon. As she arrived at the hall, she was greeted by a laughing Tuffnut and his dragon he shared with Ruff.

"Well what's got you all giggly, milady." She mocked to Tuff, who quickly composed himself after realizing that the girl of his dreams had arrived. He stumbled on his words for a minute before blushing madly and opening the door for her. She punched his shoulder and pulled him inside.

"We have to hide before those two show up." Star stated quickly. They turned around and swiftly moved into a small room that seemed to be almost hidden. She'd never seen this room before. There was a familiar devious laugh that came from a far corner. The door slammed shut and a light suddenly began to glow, revealing Ruff and Snot.

"Give us the helmets or we'll lock you in. Alone. For a week." Snotlout said, saying it as is he was coming up with the ideas as he said them. Tuff shrugged, seeming to not be bothered by the idea, but Star began to freak considering alone most likely meant no light, which meant dark. And Star was terrified of the dark. Much like Tuffnut used to be.

"I'll give you the helmets if you promise to stop swapping spit in my presence." She persuaded. They both thought for a moment before agreeing. Star threw the helmets and ruff set the light on the ground. Ruff and snot both made a bolt for the door and slammed it behind them. The two in the room laughed and went to leave. The door wouldn't budge though.

"Oh gods. COME ON! REALLY!? NOW. THIS IS HOW IM GONNA DIE?!" Star yelled, being over dramatic, as usual, while smacking the back of her hard agains the door.

"Star. Calm down. Your not gonna die. It's a food storage unit." Tuff laughed at her little show of annoyance towards the two lovebirds who locked them in.

"Wait. That means someone's gonna have to come in her and they'll find us!" She did a little happy dance and then stopped as she noticed The male twins face. She looked at him confused and he sighed.

"I'm afraid not. It looks like no ones been in here for a while. I mean, the foods still good cause it's frozen, but, so is everything else on this island most of the year." He tried to stifle a laugh as the Haddock girl went and smacked her head against the door once again.

Tuffnut wasn't as upset at Starup. Ruffnut and Snotlout knew how much he likes Star, not just because she his last hope of ever marrying, but because she's, her. He's liked her since they had their first dragon fighting class and no one had ever heard or seen her around before because she was very shy and spent most of her days in her and hiccups room sketching the people and sceneries around her. She had once shown him her sketches and he came across one of him When he was about, 10? Maybe 11. He was fighting with small branches against Ruffnut. When he pointed it out to her she began blushing madly. He remembered that day so clear, because it was also the day his dreams were crushed by Snotlout.

The same day Snotlout and Starup had told the group they were dating, only for it to end 2 weeks later, when Snotlout realized he had feelings for the blonde female twin. That was an interesting month. It was only a little after Hiccup became chief and all that craziness happened.

He heard a quiet shiver come from the other side of the room. "Star. Are you cold?" He asked sincerely. She gave a shaky nod. It was understandable considering the "dark spot" of winter was quickly approaching. He quickly remembered what Fishlegs had told Hiccup and Astrid one day, a few years ago about how sitting close together can keep you warm. So the blond shakily sat down and scooted towards the shivering beauty. He unsurely put his arms around her and pulled he close to him. She felt startled at first, but then rested her head on his shoulder and snaking her frail arms around his torso, much to his relief.

It was completely silent except for the soft sounds of Stars teeth chattering.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a sharp knock on the door the two had fallen asleep against. Both seemed to be very comfortable with their hands intertwined and Tuff's fur vest draped across Star. They both jolted awake and quickly separated. The door slowly opened to reveal Stars twin.

"What in the name of Thor are you two doing in here?!" hiccup exclaimed, his eyes quickly darting to the vest on his twin.

"Snot butt and the troll locked us in here." Tuff explained. "And she was cold, so I gave her my vest, nothing else. It's not like we were cuddling to keep warm or anything." He stuttered, earning a glare from Hiccup and a punch in the shoulder from Star. Hiccup looked at the two and pulled his sister out and basically dragged her home.

"I don't want you with him." Hiccup said blankly as soon as they got home. star just gave him a blank look and a devil stare.

"Your joking right?" she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Hiccup shook his head no and walked upstairs. "YOUVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. YOU KNOW, YOU DONT OWN ME, ITS NOT LIKE IM STILL WITH SNOTLOUT, JUST HOW YOU WANTED. YOU KNOW. I COULD LIKE WORSE PEOPLE. I COULD HAVE THE MOST MASSIVE CRUSH ON DAGUR AND YOU WOULD BE FINE. BUT AS SOON AS ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS COMES INTO THE PICTURE, ALL HELL BREAKS LOSE. I thought you wanted me to be happy and get married and have a family." She whispered the last part. Feeling tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Star. I do want you to be happy and get married and have a family. Just, not with Tuffnut." He said softly touching his sisters arm.

"Well, the only other guy is Fishlegs and I don't like him like I like Tuffnut. I've barely ever talked to Fishlegs before I was the last single girl. And all of a sudden I'm his favorite person besides Meatlug." Her voice got progressively louder as she went on. She huffed and stomped upstairs like a little kid.

Tuffnut walked back to his house after hiccup dragged star away. On his way he bumped into Fish who seemed to be carrying something in a box.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked curiously peering around it.

"Nothing for you." He said. "Lemme guess, it's for Star. Isn't it?" Tuff asked blocking fish's way. Fish just pushed through tuff and continued his way to the haddock house. Tuff followed close behind. As they approached the door they heard yelling coming from a feminine voice.

"Star. I do want you to be happy and get married and have a family. Just, not with Tuffnut." He heard the chief say sincerely. That really hit Tuffnut hard.

"Well, the only other guy is Fishlegs and I don't like him like I like Tuffnut. I've barely ever talked to Fishlegs before I was the last single girl. And all of a sudden I'm his favorite person besides Meatlug." They yelling continued. Tuff immediately felt bad for fish.

"Dude, I'm sorry." He patted the husky boys back as he looked at the ground. He just shrugged and set the box down on the doorstep and walked away. There were footsteps and the door flew open revealing a frustrated hiccup. As soon as the two made eye contact Hiccup felt a sudden urge of terror.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked. "Enough to know you don't want me with your sister. It's fine. Really. I get it." He looked down and walked away.

"Tuff wait. Just, go talk to her. I'm sure you'll be able to calm her down." Hiccup sighed letting the blond in and walking out towards toothless. Tuff slowly made his way towards the girls room and hesitantly knocked. There was a muffled 'Go away Hiccup' and he knocked again.

"Nope. Not hiccup. Guess again." He smirked. The was a shuffle and the door flew open. "How long have you been her?" she asked frantically.

"Umm. Well. I heard something about how hiccup doesn't want you with emu but you do soooo..." he smirked as she blushed like a mad man. "Wanna know a secret?" he asked. She hummed in response. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I want to be with you too." He stood the with his lips by her ear for a minute debating wether to kiss her or not. He decided to make the daring choice and quickly connected his to hers. She stood the wide eyed before basically melting in his arms.

After they separated they both began blushing terribly. Star let out a yawn and felt her eyes get droopy. She then proceeded to realize that the sun was beginning to set. She quickly scrambled out of Tuffs arms and to her window. She rested her chin on her palm and dreamily watched the sunsets.


	3. Sleepover! Kinda…

Tuff was immediately hurt by the girls actions. As she looked out her window she realized what she did. She scooted over and patter the bench next to her. Tuff felt sudden relief and sat next to her. Hesitantly putting his arm around her. she laughed at how nervous he was and put her head on his shoulder. She always loved watching sunsets. They were so beautiful and complex. Tuff thought the same about her. He slowly reached down and laced his fingers through hers. She smiled and squeezed his hand softly. They both fell asleep slowly, watching the sunset.

In the middle of the night Star woke up slightly, thinking to hear hiccup and astrid yelling in the room next to hers. I groaned and lied down on Tuffs chest. Falling into a deep sleep.

She was again awoken, but this time, it was from constant whispers and sunlight. Snotlout and Ruffnut had come here after getting worried about their friends, since they didn't get home as soon as they thought they would. Star had her head on Tuffs chest and their hands were locked together. Their legs were tangled as well.

Star began to blink and noticed that the demon couple had arrived in her room. She went to get up, only to be pulled back down. At first she was startled, then she remembered what had happened last night. She decided there was no use and fell back asleep.

Hiccup paced back and forth as he debated on how to handle this. The previous word astrid had said were ringing in his head.

"_Hiccup. I'm pregnant."_

"Are you serious?" Hiccup whispered for the some-teenth time in the last 5 minutes.

Astrid laughed and smiled. "Yes. Hiccup. For the 13th time. Yes. I am very serious."

He smiled and yelled joyously and lifted her in the air. "WERE GOING TO BE PARENTS!"

"Hiccup. Quiet down. You'll wake the children." She giggled, referencing to the two lovebirds cuddling in the room next to theirs. He just laughed and kissed her warmly.

Tuff and Star were awakened rudely by Ruff and Snot. They had basically launched themselves onto Stars small bed, that could barely fit the two of them. Star groaned and smacked whoever was next to her. It happened to be Snotlout.

"Oh sorry- oh. Wait. Never mind. I meant to do that." She smirked and attempted to burry herself into tuffnut a chest. He smiled at her and put a protective arm around her fur vest covering her back.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Tuffnut yawned.

"You hadn't come home and we didn't see you guys around and we thought you would've made enough noise to get someone to let you out sooner than you did.." Snotlout answered solemnly with a short glance at his girlfriend. Tuffnut and Starup looked at each other and rolled off the bed and bolted to the Mead Hall, receiving confused yells from Stars room.

Once they reached the groups table they saw Astrid, Fishlegs and Valka having a conversation about Thor knows what.

"Oh. Good morning mom." Star said, snagging the end seat next to her mother. She thought to herself _'I will never get used to that.' _Tuff sat right across giving her a sincere smile.

"So what're we talking about here?" Star asked looking down the table.

"Old stories. Mostly of hiccup. You know, burning stuff down, messing stuff up, being a nuisance." Astrid chuckled looking at said nuisance across the room.

"Oh oh! Star! Do your old impression of your dad. You know, the fishbone one." Fishlegs said excitedly. Star sighed and stood up, standing at the end of the table. Hiccup began to work his way over to the table as she stood to see what was happening.

"Excuse me barmaid. I think you brought me the wrong offspring." She began, mimicking her fathers old thick accent, "I ordered an extra large boy, with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!" everyone was chuckling at her attempt. Even hiccup whose heard it a million times. Valka smiled, imagining stoick actually saying that.

"Very funny. Now, are we telling stories, 'cause I've got a few of Star." The brunette twin groaned and hid her face in her arms, causing everyone to smirk, knowing what's coming.

FLASHBACK

_The gang was about 15, only a short time after dragons had become apart of everyday life. It was the week of Snoggletog. The first one with dragons. Everyone was gathered in the hall. Drinking. Being Vikings. Well Star was having a drink. Or two. Or seven. And when she's drunk she spills everything. Every last secret she holds. So that night, we learned some, interesting to say the least, things._

_"Star truth or dare?" Snotlout asked the drunken girl leaning on Astrid._

_"Um... BOTH!" She said, giggling. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged._

_"Who would you kiss at this table, and you have to kiss them." She smirked and basically climbed over the table, her skirt slowly etching it's way up her stomach. She became very close with Snotlout and sloppily kissed him. He say there shocked and backed off._

_"I looove you snottttttyyyyyyyy!" she dragged on plopping herself on his lap tracing awkward shapes on his shoulder. After that everyone felt very awkward so hiccup took her home, trying to sneak past their dad who had fallen asleep in the kitchen downstairs._

_The next morning Star made a vow to never drink again, breaking that vow two nights later._

Star shot glares at hiccup and everyone who even just smiled slightly at the story.

"Your a dead boy, runt."


End file.
